Resident Evil: Of Kings and Chess
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Life is like a game of chess, with all kinds of pieces... most commonly pawns at your command. My game is on right now, a game against the world, and you'll see why, indeed. Reader, you yourself are part of it: welcome to the game. *Read author's note*


**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally finished this story; it had been bugging me greatly. Anyway, this is a small Wesker-centric oneshot through his point of view and it's like... a conversation with the reader (whoever reads this, for that matter). The idea caught my interest a few weeks ago and I said, "Why not do it? It must be interesting!" And certainly, it is. I have to say, without any kind of hesitation, that... *hesitates xD* Wesker is marvelous, especially that complex mind of his you have to spend a lot of time investigating about. Once you get to know it, it's amazing. That's how I feel; I believe I had to say it.

**Beware: this is by no means a critique and an attack against the world we live in; this is pure fiction.**

And in other news, this is a special dedication to a fellow RE and Wesker authoress, Chaed. Yes, you heard me, my friend: it is for you, because you deserve it, and I certainly hope you like it *hugs Chaed tightly*.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters (and certainly not Wesker's mind, for that matter xDDDDD).**

**

* * *

**

Resident Evil: Of Kings and Chess

Try and see the world through my eyes. Would something change? No, I don't believe so, only the material point you look at it from. What if you did it with my mentality and my ideals? What about then?

It would be quite the change indeed, especially if you had the black-and-white mentality most people have. Once you saw the change, you would admit and believe I'm crazy, I'm a sick sociopath -or even a psychopath, for that matter- and all that kind of adjectives you can use to describe a person like me. And you would hate me, I must add that. Although I would just feed off that fear, because that is what keeps me going throughout a lot of situations.

Of course, I've never intended to instil fear into others, but that is a human reflex, to be afraid. People are afraid of many things and, with the plans I have in mind, it's impossible to avoid fear. But what to be afraid of? Many times it's the plan itself, others it's the outcome, others times we're afraid of both. As a common saying goes 'We're not afraid of the question, but of the answer'. My plans scare indeed, but that's true unless you have the same goal as I -which I certainly doubt- or you're a bit more rational than normal people.

Why do I have such plans in mind? Oh, haven't you realized yet? Don't disappoint me, dear reader, I was hoping you'd know me well enough to figure it out by yourself.

Why indeed! The cleansing of this world is what matters to me, nothing else. I really don't care about what people think about me, and I wouldn't care less about what _you_ are thinking about me right now. Oh right, I'm being labelled as the 'evil genius'. Naïve thinking, that is; it quite demonstrates how blind people can be... Always relying on stereotypes. Although I hope you share my vision, or at least a bit of it; if not, why would you be here?

My plans are simple, or possibly not that simple. They symbolize a very complex game of chess. I see the course of life just like that: you play an infinite number of games against an infinite number of people, and not always you realize the game is on. The whole world is a chess board itself, a vast board, and most of the people are pawns, a smaller number are rooks, few are bishops, fewer are the knights and only just one and two people are the kings and the queens. Right now, I'm one of those kings, and I have many knights at my command. In this game, my plans are my strategy, the world is my opponent and Uroboros is my knight, ready to perform the checkmate.

Through natural selection, I will purge this world, eliminate those who are unnecessary and unworthy of inhabiting it. Only those who are fit to survive will do so, and they will live on. They will be chosen by Uroboros. Only those few people that matter will make it; the rest are just useless, they're chaff.

Superiority complex? Don't make me laugh! I'm only looking for what's best. For me? I can guarantee that. For the world? Absolutely, I must say. The actual one disgusts me, to be as honest as possible. It might have its good traits, its advantages, but seeing where it has come to, I dare say that those days are already over. The only thing left now is change; this is the time to reshape everything and give it a new meaning, a new purpose.

You might be wondering: what about ethics? About ideals? About morals? And to be honest once again, they're things I don't care about; at least, others'. Mine are most important now, since they're what I'm basing all of this on. I don't and won't stray from them any time soon. The current ideals, the current ethics and morals are just a useless bunch of rules created to condition oneself according to them. Out of this opinion, you're right in saying I have almost none of those, and even if I had them, I have to say that I wouldn't have followed them many times.

To offer an example: wouldn't people disagree with what I'm doing? Partly, they would. No, I'm not making the thinking for them nor I intend to force my ideals into their minds, but isn't that all what people are fighting for? A better world? An utopia where war, violence, discrimination, lies and all of this which taints and corrupts this world doesn't exist? I know, many people are fighting for that but, unfortunately, they are fighting against a very strong current, and only a stronger current, a much stronger one, can win the fight. And that current is me.

Why am I doing this? Oh, don't make me repeat myself, I-- Oh, it seems it was a question with a different meaning: for what other reasons, aside from cleansing? You must know already; it sure is out of hate towards my arch-nemesis. Oh, please, so what has he done for me to hate him so much? No, it's not senseless hate what drives me: the hate is pure and raw, and I am in all my right to feel it and nurture it with each passing day. He ruined my plans, my _life_, and I can't forgive him for that. Yes, he might have been a very, very, very useful asset sometimes, but that is not the point, not at all.

Even though I've kept going all these years, with patience and persistence and at a very slow and careful pace, that hate still lingers and burns within me. Well, if I reflect upon it and think back a few years, I have to admit that my plans to revive Umbrella, _my_ Umbrella, were nothing compared to my actual ones, although they also had their spice. These plans I've hatched now are much better.

Still, all those previous plans that cost me so much to weave, all the work that cost me so much to achieve, both material and immaterial; everything, I lost it. And all thanks to our dear Chris, who you think is going to stop me.

Oh, I would like to see him try.

Ugh, he's just a simple-minded fool! We're not exactly the type of people who let grudges go too easily, but there is a question I'd like him to ask himself: does he pursue me out of obligation? Oh well, of course not. I annihilated the S.T.A.R.S. Teams, both of them, killed trustworthy and innocent people who had done nothing wrong and weren't meant to be involved in that mess. But really, if that hadn't happened, what meaning would his chase after me have? I'm wondering: would he see the world as I do? Would he notice how corrupted it is, how lies have become something essential now?

No, I guess not. As I said, he's simple-minded and stubborn; why in the hell would he change?

About what I did, I can assure everything was for a bigger cause, and a much bigger one indeed.

Oh, for my own benefit? That's a reason. It was partly for that, but it's also for the world's sake.

…

Oh, no...

Ah! Here we go again! You are all so very blind! Why can't you just open your eyes and see?! Why can't you take the blindfold off your eyes?! You're afraid of the truth, of its cruelty? Bah, too predictable. Please, even _I_ have been scared of the truth many times, but you can't do anything else but to accept it. That only happens if you discard the possibility of hiding from it though; if you do hide, you are applying to the -sometimes- true yet foolish saying that goes 'Ignorance is bliss'. Although fear and even ignorance itself feed off that ignorance.

The truth can keep you strong; it has kept _me_ strong and it has given me everything I needed and wanted: strength and power. What is power without truth? If you obtain power through lies, one day or another -and most likely sooner than later- you will be deprived of that power once the truth is revealed. It's better to accept the truth and obtain power through it: that way, it'll be irrevocably yours. Without power, you're nothing; if you have it, you can change the world if you want to.

As humanity has shown itself to be doing, it's destroying itself little by little, a bit more each day, and it can't realize. Unless self-destruction is its goal, I have to say humanity is going quite insane, indeed. Oh no, is it me who's insane? I... I wouldn't know, certainly: it all depends whether sanity is the best way to take, or insanity for that matter. Even in sanity you can still do the insane, and in insanity you can still do the sane. Whichever can it be? If I were insane, I wouldn't be sane, correct? But in fact, I'm doing what a sane person should do.

And that is ushering in a new future without fear to hold me back, and everything will change as you've come to know it.

Oh, goodness, it's confusing, isn't it? Even for me, it is, I have to admit it. Hm, I still can't quite see why you're so afraid, dear reader. Heavens! The end doesn't justify the means? So my objective doesn't mean anything if I'm using such methods? Naivety, naivety... And now you're saying I'm a psychopath, since I don't feel guilt or remorse? Please, why regret a _good_ decision? If you know it's going to make everything better and cure the cancer the world suffers from, then I have nothing to reproach myself with.

Think about what you just said, but vice versa: the end doesn't justify the means, very well. But aren't there means that don't justify the end? Means that don't and can't explain why that outcome? And of course, there are also ends which _do_ justify the means, and means that _do _justify the end.... even though not always the end is faithful to the means. I am right, and I will show you why: I've hatched my plans according to a certain procedure to reach a specific end. After I've carried them out correctly-for example, just like it happened in the Spencer Estate- I didn't quite understand _why_ I reached the end I was avoiding. It's all so very philosophic, don't you think?

With this set out, I believe you understand why the hate. Yes, I'm aware of it: I'm switching back and forth between topics, but I'm also giving you answers to questions, and answers always come out from elaboration and thinking, so this is an end justified by the means, correct?

To be honest, I didn't think I'd find this amusing but, in fact, it is. I'm not able to maintain this kind of 'conversations' often, so it's quite the treat once in a while. Whether you agree with me or not is your problem, but I want to make people think and realize how wrong they are. My enemies misunderstand me and, whilst not always I am right, they are wrong most of the time.

Well then, there you have an answer, and maybe even more. I believe that is quite sufficient; my mind is complicated and I don't have the time to make myself entirely clear. Besides, there is no need for me to tell you about myself. If you ponder about these questions, you will reach conclusions on your own, and you will know what all of this is about. Possibly you will agree, possibly you will not, but either way you haven't been able to escape your fate. It was inevitable, and it crept on to you like a silent shadow.

Oh, which fate, you ask? It's quite simple, and I will only say this:

_Welcome to the game._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So, how was it? I think I'll classify this as an experimental fic; it's been just to try out a few things which have certainly been successful. I'm so very proud of this piece, and I believe it's one of the best I've written so far. I hope you liked this as much as I did, especially you, Chaed!^^ _

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
